


Morey(MasonxCorey) One-Shots

by Elementally_cosplays



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, One-Shots, Oneshot, morey, possibly other characters - Freeform, teenwolf
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:13:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27838918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elementally_cosplays/pseuds/Elementally_cosplays
Summary: This will be a collection of Mason and Corey one-shots. I love these two and had ideas for them that I wanted to write and share! I hope you enjoy!
Relationships: Corey Bryant/Mason Hewitt
Kudos: 9





	1. Am I being left or being forgetten?

Mason’s POV

“This time, let me protect you.”

I have spent all night thinking about Corey's last words to me. It’s not that coreys dead but just…..gone. I don't know if he’ll be back soon or even ever.

I toss and turn in my bed and finally decide just to go on my phone until I get tired enough to try and sleep again. I open up instagram and go through my following photos. I keep scrolling and come across one that has the whole lacrosse team in it. My eyes wander they’re way over to where Corey and Liam are standing in the corner. I hadn’t even thought about how Liam's leaving too!

“Why....” I sighed as a tear slips from my eye. 

Deciding I was done with looking at instagram for the night I look around my room to see if there is anything else to distract me. I made my way over to a pile of textbooks, as I looked through them I flipped to the opening pages of one of them only to realize it was coreys. He must have left it here after one of our study dates.

Starting to feel my eyes close I lay down again and try to sleep, however my thoughts are soon overrun by reasons of why I couldn’t go with them. ‘Your human’ ‘Your weak’ and the main one ‘You caused this’. 

That one thought had been playing in my head since Monroe first said why she was doing this, she was scared of The Beast. And it came back again when Nolan said he had feared that he would die when The Beast broke through the window in the library. It’s a thought I can’t help but have. I was the host, I was the one who didn’t have control, I am the one with blood on my hands. I’ve tried to hide it from the others but I can’t help but feel like they all hate me. That they blame me.

Corey leaving was the last straw to what I thought would be my breaking point. And for all I know is it is and it just hasn’t hit yet. That he couldn’t stand being next to or working with someone who caused him to get stabbed by nolan. And being exposed in front of the whole school.

I tightly shut my eyes and try to stop my train of thought before it gets worse. I turn on my side and let sleep succumb me.

*Time skip to the next day at the first school bell*

I walk into school and immediately everything seems off. Even though i’m not supernatural I still get stares from almost everyone in the halls for having ever been associated with them and knowing they existed and being ok with it. I think that’s utter bullshit. They’re just like everyone else! 

I walk into math with that thought still fresh in my mind that I don’t pay attention to the students filling in or the teacher starting class. My mind flows towards thoughts of the pack and where they are or how they’re doing when the teacher calls on me. My head pops up and I quickly figure out what problem I'm doing and head up to the board. Still trapped in my thoughts I only pull away when Sydney suddenly says something.

“Mason?” I look up at her kinda shocked, “You're not doing anything.” Sydney says.

“I know” I open my mouth to say more before she interrupts.

“I meant your math problem” She says looking down at the textbook in my hand.

“Oh yeah right” I shake it off and open my text book, grab the chalk, and look back up at the chalkboard. 

I stopped momentarily at the words ‘Animal Clinic’ written across. In confusion I look around the class to see if anyone wrote it, or to see a familiar face. I turn back around to look at it and see the words replaced with ‘Now!’.

I immediately drop my books and chalk hearing them hit the ground but not bothering to pick them up or get any of my other stuff. I make it out to my car and start it with a couple of tries due to my hands shaking and drive out of the parking lot of the school.

My head fills with so many thoughts at once of what this could mean. It couldn’t be them could it? If it’s not what is he leading himself into then. No, no, It has to be them.

I get out of my car and run towards the clinics doors, my heart is beating outside of my chest because I need to know if he’s on the other side. Or if it’s somebody else.

I yank open the doors and walk in immediately stopping in my tracks as I see him.

“You said you were leaving.” I said with frustration and sadness laced in my voice.

“I had to” Corey says to me in a look of regret but hope. 

“You Lied!” I walk up and shove him back by his shoulders anger taking over but leaving some hurt behind. But from behind him I hear a voice.

“We all did.” I go around corey to see Liam, Scott, Malia, Lydia, and Theo. I look awe struck between them and corey.

“So this was the plan, all along?”

“Sorry Mason” Scott said, “My dad had to believe we left Beacon Hills. Everyone has to believe it.”

“What happens next?” I ask. “We fight back now right?”

“What did you think we were gonna do? Run?” He said it with this sort of smile that I couldn’t help but be happy knowing they were staying. 

They all turn around and face the table and start working out a plan. Corey starts walking towards it too but I grab his arm before he can.

“Um, can we talk?” I worriedly ask him afraid he’ll say no.

“Yeah of course, everything alright?” Corey looks at me with a smile but concern in his eyes.

“Kinda no.” I pull him into the lobby of the vet and sit us down in the chairs, “I thought you left. I didn’t know when or if I would see you again.”

“I know, and i’m sorry. But we had to, you get that right?”

“Yeah no I understand now, it’s just- I don’t know I-” 

“Hey, just breath ok? Take your time.” He puts his hand over mine and immediately some of my tension lessens. I take a deep breath and continue.

“I thought you left because of me.”

“What? What made you think that?”

“All of this, It’s my fault.”

“Mason..”

“No, no it is. I was the beast! I’m the reason Monroe found out about the supernatural, I’m the reason Nolan got scared, the reason he exposed you and liam! It all leads back to me corey!”

“Mason I need you to look at me.” He takes my face in his hands and looks at my watering eyes. “None of this is your fault ok? It wasn’t your choice to be taken by a 17th century creature. Mason you are smart, handsome, loving, caring person. Not a murdering beast.”

“Is that really a difference corey?”

“Yes! Would I date somebody who tried to kill my friends? No. I like you Mason, not anyone else.” He leans in and kisses me, I kiss back with a few tears falling and put my hand on his cheek. We pull away and rest our foreheads on each others.

“Thank you, also just know if you ever do this to me again I will break up with you in a heart beat.” We both laugh and just stay like that for a few minutes, having it just be us and no one else in the world.

“Look I would say I hate to interupt but I don’t, we’re making a plan so get up and come in here.” Theo says leaning against the door frame, once done with his sentence goes back into the room. Beside me corey stands up and walks two steps before turning towards me.

“You coming?” He puts a hand out towards me. I smile at him and stand up taking his hand. 

“Yeah, yeah I am.”


	2. First date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Corey and Mason go on the date corey asked mason out on. Fluff and very cute.

Coreys POV:

Oh. My. God. I did it. I actually did it. Yes! You go Corey! I asked him out! Ok mind, replay what just happened please and thank you. 

*Flashback to a during the library clean up*

Third Person POV

Corey was putting books away and listening to parts of Mason and Liams conversation. Mason and Liam were currently trying to figure out how to talk to Corey, it was the obvious idea to have Mason talk to Corey because he had already been friends with him. Mason had been honestly really happy that Corey was back alive and well, so this wasn’t that bad.

They made the final plan and Liam shooed Mason off towards Corey. Mason kinda worriedly and confusingly looked at corey and back at Liam with the books in hand. 

Mason walked up next to Corey and put his books down on the shelf next to the one corey was placing books in. Corey looked up at Mason pretending like he hadn’t heard his conversation.

“Hey” Corey smiles.

“Hey” Mason says, putting his hands in his pocket, “So you're alive.” 

“Yeah” Corey laughs while saying it a bit. Mason looks back at liam who had his face in his hands shaking his head.

“That must have been uh, pretty hard to explain to your parents.”

“Not like they really noticed much before that, I like they’re just happy cause now they think they can sue the hospital”

“Well they must be happy you're alive at least.” Mason shrugs.

“Are you?” Corey tilts his head asking him.

“Am I? Yeah of course I am.” Mason replies, stumbling over her words.

“You have no idea what to say to me do you?” 

“Not really, no” They both laugh for a second.

“Can I ask you something then?” Finally building up the courage to ask him.

“Uh yeah sure.” Mason starts getting intrigued about what he was gonna ask.

“What are you doing saturday night?” Corey says straight faced.

“I- uh- no, no i’m free, completely and totally free.” Starting to feel flustered mason replies.  
“Great. Meet at 7oclock? Outside the movie theater?” Corey asks hoping mason will be ok with the plan he’s set up.

“Or I could pick you up?” Believing that was the more sensible option he sees if that’s ok.

“Uh- i’d rather you not. My parents aren’t the most accepting people, I don’t really want you meeting them, or more likely them meeting you.” Not wanting to go into his personal life he doesn’t indulge into it to much.

“Oh, ok than. What if I picked you up at a corner or something.”

“You really don’t have to-”

“Let me be a gentlemen here please.” Mason laughs a bit. “So after seeing the movie, then what?”

“Well I didn’t really have anything else planned, just thought that the movie and car ride would be nice, knowing we don’t knot when the next time something supernatural will happen” His confidence started to fade as he thought mason wouldn’t think the plan was good enough.

Mason just smiles replying with, “Sure, i’m ok with that.”

“Great, than it’s a date.” Corey smiles back.

“Cool.” Masons smile widens.

They both sit in a comfortable silence for a couple of seconds before Mason breaks it.

“I should probably be getting back to helping laim with-things. Yeah uh” he starts tripping over his words.

“Oh yeah of course go for it.” Slightly sad and disappointed that he was leaving.

Mason smiles once more and walks back to Liam placing the books back down.

“So your happy” Liam looks at his best friend with a smile.

“Yeah, yeah I am” Mason bites his lip looking off.

“Remember though, you need to get information about theo. This isn’t just a regular date anymore.” he didn’t want to crush his friends spirit but he needed to say it. 

“I know, and I will get information about him. However, I would also like to be normal for one day, or one hour. Literally anything.” He knows he shouldn’t be saying this to liam, the werewolf of the two. But it’s true. None of them ever got to be normal for a day, let alone a minute.

Liam sighs “I know you do, and you can but please do remember we need some information on what the plans are.”

Mason nods but still thinking about how fun saturday will be. He was excited to see Corey in a new light.

*Time skip back to corey freaking out about the date*

I’m so happy he said yes. I have no clue what I would do if he said no. Probably shrug it off but still. Corey thought.

Corey flopped back onto his bed smiling and holding his phone. He had texted Mason a few more details and they agreed on what corner to meet at. Corey was honestly really excited.

He didn’t want to wait. He wanted it to be saturday already, even though it was only friday and was already after school it felt like 7oclock couldn’t come soon enough. He was also really hoping that mason was currently just as excited and nervous about their date(News flash he was currently pacing his room trying to decide what to wear). However he was most likely less nervous, but at the same time more.

He kept thinking about what if this was Lucas. He knew lucas was gone but couldn’t let it go truly, he couldn’t let him go. He knew mason wasn’t like lucas, knew he wasn’t a chimera who could hurt him. Mason wasn’t like himself, he was better in coreys opinion. Though he would never tell mason that, it would make him worry.

Corey decided it would be easier for him just to go to sleep and hopefully wake up at around 5 or 6 the next day.

Beyond coreys knowledge currently though Mason had planned the opposite. Being extremely anxious about this he decided not to sleep but just to stay up and if he became really tired he would just fall asleep. But he hoped that wouldn’t end up as part of his plan.

*Time skip to the next day a 6 oclock, an hour before the date*

Corey woke up finally from his sleep, dazed and almost forgetting what he was suppose to do today. He woke up and checked his phone to see notification from Mason.

Mason:

10:00: M:Hi, your probably not awake yet but I just wanted to say i’m excited for today:)

12:00: M:Your still not awake, probably, but in case you are, are we doing like matched outfits?

12:07: M:Ignore that, that was a stupid idea

2:57: M:I would hope your awake knowing it’s almost 3 in the afternoon so Hi

3:01: M:Your not awake are you?

5:00: M:Gonna take that as a no

5:30: M:Hour and a half left until the date!

5:50: M:Sorry if i’m being annoying i’ll see you in about an hour

Corey smiles down at his phone practically feeling masons paick through the phone. He decides he should probably text him back so he isn't full on panic mode for the next hour. 

Mason:

5:30: M:Hour and a half left until the date!

6:05: C:Hey yeah sorry I slept for a long time

6:06: C:I’m gonna assume you already chose an outfit so  
I assume matched outfit is out of the plan 

6:06: M:Oh hey!! Good afternoon! Or good morning more like it

6:07: C:Lol thanks, did you get any sleep last night?

6:07: M:…..

6:08: M:we don’t need to talk about it…

6:09: C:Mason…

6:09: M:Sorry I was just really anxious!

6:10: C:Well your gonna have to be patient a little longer,  
we have another 50 minute

6:11: M:Yeah

6:13: M:Sorry also if I show up early

6:14: It’s ok mason

6:17: M:Well since you just woke up, I think you  
probably haven’t gotten ready yet so I’ll leave you to it.

6:18: C:Yeah probably

6:19: C:See ya soon :))

6:20: M:See you soon!

Mason stared at his phone, smile wide and his pacing slowing. He looked at his outfit and grimaced, he had already changed 4 times and he didn’t like his outfit again.

*Time skip 40 minutes and two mason outfit changes later*

Mason was fidgeting with his thumbs playing on his wheel, he had been waiting at the corner for 8 minutes but didn’t text corey in fear he’d be annoyed at him being early. He was about to text corey when suddenly he heard a knock on his window, it scared him and caused him to drop his phone and look at the window.

Corey stood there with a goofy smile and a laugh escaping his lips. He opened the car door.

“Sorry I didn’t mean to scare you” He got in the passenger seat.

Sighing and picking up his phone he turns to corey, smile plastered on his face.

“It’s ok just next time? Softer knock or say hey, or anything.”

“Will do so next time, so we ready to go?”

“As long as you are.”

“Smiles, I’m ready”

Mason starts the car and drives away from the corner. They make some small talk before reaching the movie theater. They get in and get their tickets making their way inside stopping at the food counter before going in.

They had happened to pick a horror movie that Mason had already seen twice, though he didn’t tell corey that cause he didn’t want to spoil the date. Corey had yet to see the movie so he didn’t know what to expect.

Halfway through the movie there was a jump scare that caused corey to jump throwing some of the popcorn up. He closed his eyes in embarrassment, happy they had chose seats in the back so no one else had seen that but regretful that mason had seen that. Mason was trying so hard not to laugh next to him and just ate some of the popcorn that had landed on his thigh. He smiled and reached his hand over intertwining it with corey to try and ease his embarrassment.

*Time skip to after the movies*

They walk out of the theater, hands still connected without either realising it.

“So, what did you think?” Mason asks looking forward still.

“Well it was really good until the jump scare. That was, embarrassing.” Corey looked away blushing slightly.

“Oh come on, that was cute!” Mason laughed and smiled at him.

“Cute to you maybe, my heart stopped for a second” Corey laughed with him cause as much as he hated the moment he understood the humor in it.

They kept walking in a comfortable silence, halfway through the walk mason leaned his head on coreys shoulder. Corey leaning his back on masons head.

They finally make their way to masons car and get in. All the drive home just talking about the movie, favorite scenes, least favorite characters, plot twists they did or didn’t expect, ect.  
When they finally make it back at the corner Mason had picked corey up from not long ago he didn’t want the night to end. They both got out of the car, mason going to say good bye to corey. They both just spent a few second looking into each others eyes.

Corey finally got up the courage and leaned forward kissing Mason on the lips. Mason was shocked for a second before he kissed back holding onto corey waist and bring him closer towards him. Coreys hands made their way behind masons neck bringing him closer. Finally they pulled away.

“Intense” Mason said smiling stilling holding onto Corey. 

“Yeah” Corey was extremely happy that he had asked mason out and took the opportunity to kiss him, and that mason kissed back.

They both kept looking at each occasionally sharing another kiss. 

After about 10 minutes of this they both decide they should actually go home for the night and that they can continue talking over text. And that they do, they talk until 12:00 when mason finally knocks out from not having slept in 24 hours.


	3. Extra Pump Of Mocha What?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Corey and Theo go on a date but someone else seems to get Coreys attention.

Extra pump of what mocha what?

Coreys POV:

Currently I am pacing around my room. Josh laying on my bed reading a random book I had laying around.   
“Why are you so nervous about this?” Josh asks still looking at the book.  
“Because I really want this date to go well!” I momentarily stops my pacing but picks it up again.  
“So let me get this right, you dislike coffee-”  
“I hate coffee with a burning passion thank you very much”  
“Fine, hate coffee with a burning passion, and you when Theo asked you?” Josh sighed.  
“How could I say no?”  
“Corey, he literally said ‘You like coffee right?’ and you responded with what?”  
“..... ‘Yes I love coffee a lot, I drink it everyday” I shift from one foot to another.  
“And now why did you say that?”   
“Caused I panicked and Theo looked excited”  
“I was looking for the answer ‘of your an idiot’ but I can work with that answer” Josh finally looks up from the book.  
“Yeah ok, I deserve that” I sit down on the bed and puts my face in my hands “Argh! I’m so stupid.”  
“Hey buddy don’t beat yourself up about it, we all make mistakes. Now we just need to teach you the ways of coffee.” Josh sits up and puts his hand on my shoulder, “And trust me it won’t help you at all I just find this fun.”  
“You know I hate you sometimes” I look at him from my hands and see his little grin.  
“Oh trust me I know, I pride myself on that fact.” He leans back on the bed and I sulk back into my hands.

*Time skip to a couple hours later and after ordering a few coffees*

“Ok, so what are you gonna ask them when you order your drink?” Josh looks at me with exhaustion in his eyes.  
“Um, mocha iced latte, one pump of cinnamon, over iced, and extra cold foam- what does any of that mean?” I look at the cup in my hands and then up at josh.  
“No one knows what any of it means, they just know it tastes good.” He gives me a shrug and I get more confused on what I am supposed to do.  
“Dude all I can help you with now is wishing you luck on your date, it’s in what, 20 minutes?” He checked his watch and I panicked.  
“Oh god your right, I’m so screwed.”   
“You're not screwed if you remember what your order is. Oh and also, who’s paying?”  
“What?”  
“Which one of you two is paying for the drinks”  
“I haven’t even thought about”  
“Then, since he asked you this time, I’m going to assume he’s paying.” Josh throws an empty cup in the trash basketball style and just gives himself like cheers.  
I laugh at his little moment and then look back at the cup solemnly.  
“Oh stop being nervous” Josh looks over.  
“Honestly I don’t think I’m excited,”   
“Oh really?”  
“I’m kinda worried about it.”   
“You're gonna be fine.” Josh goes on his phone.

*Time skip to the date*

Third Person POV:

Theo holds the door open, Corey thinks it’s for him but then Theo hands him the door and walks though. Corey sighs and heads in himself. Theo orders and sits down basically fully ignoring Corey entirely going on his phone.   
Slowly making his way to the counter Corey starts thinking about just walking out. He gets up to the counter and starts ordering trying to remember what Josh had told him. He gets half ways through and forgets if it was supposed to be 3 or 4 pumps of caramel or even any at all.  
“I- um- would like- uh…” Corey stammers over his words.  
“Sir?” The cashier asks him.  
“Yeah, yeah sorry I was just trying to remember.”  
“I don’t think that’s what you want.’ He randomly says.  
“I’m sorry?” Corey stops for a second and then looks up. He meets eyes with the cashier and his breath catches in his throat,  
“No sorry, sorry. You just seem kinda lost and confused on what to order so I just thought, I don’t know sorry I overstepped.” The cashier started fidgeting with his hands barely paying attention to the fact Corey was basically staring him up and down.   
“Hey hey no it’s ok really. I'm not really a coffee drinker, so honestly if you have a suggestion, shoot.” Corey really didn’t care what he was given at this point.  
"Ok then, hot or cold?"   
"Hm?"  
"Your drink, do you prefer hot drinks like coffee or cold drinks like frappes or iced tea?" The cashier laughs at his confusion. But Corey didn't think it seemed rude but more was adoring his laugh.  
"Oh um cold I think than." Corey was flustered about this whole thing and didn't want to look up.  
"Ok, hmm. I think you'd like the dragon fruit refresher."   
"Sure why not, you seem to know what your talking about so, yeah I'll get that."  
"Great!"  
The price comes up for the drink and Corey takes out his wallet searching for a 20 dollar bill that he probably doesn't have.  
"Hey don't worry about that. This one can be on me." The cashier smiled at him.  
"Really?" Corey was trying to hide the happiness that brought him.  
"Yeah, just think of it as a first time free sort of thing. Don't want you to pay for something you might not like." He laughed nervously fidgeting with his sleeve.  
"Thank you. That's really kind of you." He smiled and heard Theo call his name, "Well unfortunately I have to go resume my date but it was wonderful to meet you…" Corey looks intently at the name tag and back up to make eye contact with the cashier, "..Mason."  
"I would respond with 'Nice to meet you too __' but I don't know the blank part." Mason was handed Corey's drink by Hayden, who was listening in to their conversation with Liam.  
"Corey. I hope to see you around!" Corey smiles and walks to the table with Theo, smile plastered to his face until they start talking.  
"You too Corey!" Mason turns around to face the others and sees them leaning against the counter looking at him, "What?"  
"Oh nothing, nothing at all" Hayden says laughing and turning around to continue her work. Mason looks confused before doing the same right as someone came up to the register.  
Over the next couple of months Corey comes in more and more becoming well acquainted with tears while still being and livid coffee hater. He started going there when it was time for Mason's breaks so they could just talk and talk until Mason got called back when his break was over.  
Mason looked forward to Corey coming in everyday or every couple just so he could see his face and immediately smile.   
Hayden and Liam just sat back and watched as the two fell in love. And they would keep watching them closely as they had their first date, their anniversaries, their fights, and even up until the day they both were saying their vows to each other. And they would be with them their selves for kids and holidays and anything to come.


End file.
